Meta knight vs Goku black
Intro One Minute Melee 60 seconds , no research , melee!! pre-fight a Huge portal opens between , the Kirby universe and future trunks timeline , meta knights ship flies through the portal , goku black says he did not think anymore mortals were alive , goku black charges up a Super black kamehameha and launches it at the Ship , the attack destroys the ship , meta knight teleports out of the rubble , along with his crew members , meta knight says fight me! , goku black says what are you? , you aren’t a sayain? , whatever let’s fight so I can eliminate you and every other mortal alive! Triumph or die! Fight! 50! goku black punches meta knight , goku black then slashes meta knight with his blades , meta knight uses himself mach tornado on goku black , meta knight then stabs black goku in the cheast , meta knight drains his power , goku black eats a senzu bean and recovers from the wound , goku black says if that’s all you peothetic mortals have I’m disappointed , goku black then launches a super black kamehameha at meta knight , meta knight teleports away from the attack , goku black says you stupid mortal where are you? 40! Meta knight uses his knight beam on goku black , goku black defects the attack with his fist , goku black then punches meta knight and slams him into a wall , meta knight uses his mach tornado and then jumps in the air with his sword down and stabs goku black in the cheast , goku black oh no this cannot be happening , goku black then gets up and turns into his ssj rose form. 30! goku black says what do you think of this color is it not beautiful , goku black takes out his scythe and launches The blades at meta knight , meta knight explodes , meta knight then uses his knight spin , meta knight spins into goku black , causing a visible stab wound on his face , goku black says yes this pain will make me stronger! , goku black then punches meta knight and uses a super Rose kamehameha, the attack destroys the entire city , killing everyone , meta knight teleports away from the rubble. 20! meta knight then heals himself , using the power he has from Galaxia , meta knight then uses his shuttle loop and sky uppercuts black goku with galaxia , meta knight then knicks black into the air and slashes him with Galaxia multiple times and then slams him into the ground with his sword . 10! goku black says you think that will stop a god , foolish mortal , meta knight says if this is you’re best , then you are no god to anyone but you’re self fool , meta knight then teleports behind goku black and uses his Mach tornado , meta knight then takes goku black under his cape and cuts his head off , killing him instantly . KO! meta knight then says my power is without rival , meta knight then flies back into the portal and returns to dreamland . the melees winner is... Meta knight flies into the podium . meta knight!!!Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil versions of heroes Category:DBZ vs Video Games Themed Fights Category:One minute melees written by animal dude Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:God vs Mortal